


Goodness Knows I Saw It Coming

by deliciousshame



Series: Open Your Eyes [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AO3 1 Million, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1156843">Ways and Means</a>.  </p>
<p>Leonardo leaves, but he still has to deal with Maria. And Ezio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodness Knows I Saw It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written:  
> A) for the anon who requested a sequel;  
> B) for AO3 1 Million Celebration.
> 
> Set just after [Ways and Means](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1156843) and won't make much sense if you didn't read it.

Escaping from sleep’s embrace is usually easy for Leonardo, who wakes up every morning filled with new ideas and the will to execute them, but with Ezio plastered against him, his sleeping form warming him, it seems an almost impossible task. 

How lucky for him that there is a much more efficient deterrent nearby, in the form of one slumbering Lorenzo de’ Medici, who is as far as possible from them as he can be without falling from the bed, and how unsurprising it is that the man is distant even when sleeping. 

It takes skills Leonardo didn’t know he had, but he manages to disentangle himself from Ezio without waking him and to make his escape unnoticed. Once he’s put his clothes back on, he doesn’t have to see himself to know one look at him will reveal he didn’t spend the night alone, but he doesn’t care to stay within Lorenzo’s grasp any longer than he has to. After one last glance at the tempting scene of Ezio’s soiled body spread over the sheets, he slips out silently and endures the silent but unmistakable presence of the servants as he tries to find his way out of the residence, their knowing gazes almost a physical weight on his shoulders. 

Outside, the day is still young, but the first rays of the sun already heat the air, promising a nice day. Leonardo returns to his workshop. 

__________________

Leonardo has been thinking about facing Maria Auditore since that night, while vainly hoping she would send someone else to fetch the paintings, but it’s futile; she does enjoy visiting him herself. He does think that her bringing Ezio along is fundamentally unfair, and that he manages to stubble through an half decent introduction without making a complete fool of himself is a small miracle, especially since Ezio is looking at him in a way that Leonardo personally knows is illegal. He excuses himself to gather the paintings, but not quickly enough not to hear Maria telling Ezio how very talented he is. At least she must have no idea of what happened, or she wouldn’t say such things. A small mercy. 

The trip to their house is more of the same awkwardness, and Leonardo wonders if seeing Ezio and having to try and make small talk while being completely uncomfortable will become recurrent events in his future. If he’s honest with himself, he can’t say for sure he would mind. Yet, having Ezio and Maria leave feels like a relief. 

__________________

Short-lived relief; he wishes he could say he’s surprised by Ezio’s appearance in his workshop at such an ungodly hour, but he isn’t. From the moment the knocks at his door pulled him out of his latest project, Leonardo had known. They barely even spoke, but it that case actions spoke much louder than words, and Ezio didn’t strike him as someone used to restrain himself. The chemistry between them had been real, then, not just the product of Leonardo’s quite fervent imagination. He braces himself and goes to open to door.

Ezio pushes himself inside as soon as he can, and, to Leonardo’s surprise, hugs him. “Hello, Leonardo. It’s a pleasure seeing you again. Imagine my surprise when Mother led me here. You’re already a family friend, my mother loves you, it is surely fate that ties us together.”

“Lorenzo de’ Medici is a powerful man, but fate isn’t under his control yet, no matter how much he wishes it was. It’s late, Ezio, your parents will worry. You should go back home before they discover your disappearance.”

Ezio laughs. “My dear parents have stopped wondering where I spend the night years ago. Don’t worry about them. More importantly, I believe you owe me. You were rude the other day, leaving Lorenzo and I like a thief in the night after you took your pleasure from me. Lorenzo was quite peeved about you managing to escape; he took it out on me.”

“Oh god, I am so sorry, were you hurt? If he hurt you, I-”

“Oh no, calm yourself, he didn’t do anything I didn’t want. He never does.” The specifics of Ezio’s arrangements with Lorenzo de’ Medici aren’t anything he wants to know about, but before he can object, Ezio moves on. “You must know why I’m here. I can already tell you feel guilty, or responsible, for what you did, or want to do. Don’t. Lorenzo did say I wasn’t innocent. You did not corrupt me, or force me, or whatever else your mind can conjure. I know what I want, I trust you do too, why refusing yourself what is freely offered?”

He’s there, and Leonardo still wants him, has wanted him since the time he first put his eyes on him. Let’s hope his family’s and the Medici’s influence will be sufficient to protect them both from consequences. Ezio is too young, and Leonardo himself would rather not have to go through it again. “Fine. I can tell we could be at this all night, but let’s forgo this. You’re right. If you’re quite sure, follow me.” Ezio grins and lets himself be pushed by Leonardo past the workrooms until they reach his living quarters, where a small room, its windows farther from public view, hosts his bed. 

No matter what Ezio says, he’s still younger than Leonardo. He doesn’t know how harsh life can be, and Leonardo doesn’t want to be the one to show him. He’ll be careful. 

Except that Ezio doesn’t care for such plans at all. Kisses that were to be slow and lingering turn passionate and dirty, gentle caresses become frantic touches and desperate grasps at clothes until there is only skin between them. Leonardo lost all control on what is between them. It’s not a bad loss. 

If Ezio wants so much, let him take. Leonardo removes his mouth from his place over Ezio’s ribs and tries to settle himself somewhat before asking: “So, Ezio, did you ever take a man?” The question is blunt enough to shock Ezio and to cause the sorely missed delightful blush to appear on his cheeks, but he doesn’t stay shy for long. “No. Are you offering?” 

That leer is ridiculous. Leonardo shouldn’t find it endearing. “Yes. Do you need me to teach you how to, or are you going to be able to manage by yourself?”

Oh. He thinks he just hurt Ezio’s considerable pride. “You’ll see how much help I don’t need.” There’s the sound of a bottle opening, and of course Ezio came prepared, he probably has never been rejected by his conquests, and before he realizes it he’s lying on his back and Ezio is between his legs and his head is lowering until he has taken Leonardo between his lips. The sight is overwhelming. Leonardo closes his eyes and breathes deeply. When he opens them again, Ezio is licking the side of his cock in a way clearly meant to be more a feast for the eyes than actual pleasure. Leonardo is the one who is going to end up corrupted, unable to see Ezio as anything but the devil he is in bed.

It’s distraction enough that Leonardo doesn’t see the first finger coming until he feels it trying to breach him. It passes easily enough, and Ezio isn’t rough or careless like he feared he would be. He used plenty of oil, and is more than skilled enough with his mouth that preparation is mostly painless if not very pleasurable. 

Ezio is getting restless, but despite what he said, Leonardo sees that his inexperience makes him nervous. Like Leonardo, he’s one who is more afraid of hurting others than himself. Leonardo supposes his pride can handle a little support. “I’m ready. You can pull your fingers out.” Ezio does, with an air of having meant to do just that. 

Leonardo guides Ezio to his mouth, kisses him and continues to do so as Ezio penetrates him for the first time. His hands, roaming over Ezio, picks on the tension present in his delectable musculature as he holds himself from taking what he wants in fear of wounding him. That won’t do. Leonardo wraps his legs around him; pushes him deeper into him. Ezio gasps. “Please do not do that. I am trying to be kind to you.” 

It’s Leonardo’s turn to laugh. “Your concern is appreciated, but unnecessary. I assure you that I can take whatever you wish to give. Go.” 

“Do not complain to me later when my feats rob you of your ability to walk.” 

“Please, I will be sorry if I can.” 

In a way, Ezio’s laughter is just as attractive as his moans of pleasure. It’s a good thing that conversation ended where it did, because Ezio is fucking him without holding anything back, and each thrust shakes him to the core. He’s probably holding on Ezio too hard, leaving gashes on his fair skin, but he’s too gone to care, and in all probability, so is Ezio. 

Ezio doesn’t hit him perfectly most of the time, but he remembers himself enough to take him in hand and stroke him to the rhythm of his hips. 

He reaches completion before Leonardo, but it is to be expected. Leonardo gets to see his face at his most vulnerable, and Ezio does finish him with his mouth, so he has no complains. 

Leonardo has barely shaken off the last tremors of his orgasm when Ezio starts talking: “So, I believe my performance was to be commended, but we can agree it was not perfect. We should practise more. I have a few ideas that might improve the experience. If I were to-” 

Leonardo shuts him up with his lips, chasing the taste of himself in Ezio’s mouth. “Later.”

Ezio looks triumphant. “Ah! So you admit there will be a later!”

“Yes. But not right now. It’s late. Go to sleep.”

“It is not that late. You weren’t even sleeping when I arrived!”

“That is because I’m not always civilized. That doesn’t mean it’s not late. Sleep.”

“But you might disappear like you did last time!”

“Not from my own house, I promise.”

“I will hold you up to that. To the later too.”

“Of course.”

Satisfied, Ezio falls back on the bed, dragging Leonardo along with him, an arm around his waist to crush him alongside him. It’s still a lovely way to go to sleep, so Leonardo surrenders to it.


End file.
